Pokemon: A Different Romance
by THExDRA9ONxINxR3D
Summary: In the small town of Kyoto there live two friends. Cody Kasai, a Charmander, and Lyndon Kusa, a Bulbasaur. They have been friends since birth and they have a similar secret that you will have to find out in this different romance.
1. Prolog

**The Cody in this story is NOT the same as in The Dragon Talk Show**

* * *

Hello. This is something I have been working on for a bit. I would like you to know that this story contains a lot of Japanese stuff. For example; Last names of main characters, name of town, and the era it self. I bet your wondering who this romance is between, I bet some of you have an idea, I bet some of you know. Don't spoil it in the reviews. :)

* * *

Prolog

Hello! And welcome to the glorious world of Pokemon. A world where many strange creatures inhabit the land, for better or for worse. Now that we've gotten that out of the way lets get on with the main story, shall we? The world is set in a Feudal Japan like era, (Look it up kids) where Pokemon live in tenshu like houses (Look tenshu up too). Now lets meet our protagonists. Cody Kasai, a Charmander, and Lyndon Kusa, a Bulbasaur. The have been friends since birth, and while they might have there differences, there couldn't be any better friends than them. But, there is a similar secret the both share that you will find out later in this romance. So, shall we begin?


	2. Chapter 1: Tamato Berries

Chapter 1: Tamato Berries

"Cody. Wake up Cody. Come on Cody wake up!" "Alright, alright, I'm up." Says Cody. Cody roles his head to see Lyndon standing there smiling. "How did you get into my house?" "Your mom let me in." Says Lyndon "Shes nice." "Well thats mom." Says Cody "So. Why did you wake me up?" "Well." Says Lyndon "Its 9 o'clock. School starts in an hour." "Couldn't you wake me 30 minutes from now?" Says Cody. "I spent 30 minutes trying to wake you up." Says Lyndon. "Oh. Well I am a heavy sleeper." Says Cody. "I guess we have some time to kill." Cody gets out of his Japanese mat bed. "So where you wanna go?" "I just wanna walk." Says Lyndon. "Fine by me." Says Cody. "Lets go." Cody and Lyndon walk down stairs when Cody's mother stops them. "Oh. Cody" Says Mrs. Kasai (Charizard). "Its starting to get colder so I packed you some Tamato Berries." Mrs. Kasai hands Cody a paper bag with Tamato Berries inside. "Thanks Mom." Says Cody. "Bye." Cody and Lyndon leave the house and walk around the town of Kyoto. Its a small town but a sizeable one. "So" Says Lyndon. "What are the Tamato Berries for?" "Their for keeping my tail lit during Fall and Winter." Says Cody "If my tail goes out I die. Didn't you know that?" "I knew if your tail went out you would die." Says Lyndon. "I didn't know that you ate Tamato Berries to keep it lit." "Runs in the family." Cody bumps into a Blastoise. "Oh. Sorry Mr. Fuji. I wasn't watching where I was going." "Its ok." Says Mr. Fuji. "Just watch where you're going next time. Ok?" "Yes sir Mr. Fuji." Cody and Lyndon continue walking around town. "I like Mr. Fuji." Says Lyndon. "Hes nice." "Of course hes nice" Says Cody. "Hes like 200 years old. They live for a long time you know." Cody opens his bag and snaps a little piece of a Tamato Berry off. "You wanna bite?" Asks Cody. "Na" Says Lyndon. "Too spicey." Lyndon looks up. "We have 40 minutes until school starts." "How do you know?" Asks Cody. "Position of the sun." Says Lyndon. "How did you think I told time?" "I thought you had some sorta magic clock in your head." Says Cody. "Very funny." Says Lyndon. Piano is heard playing in the distance. "There goes the mysterious Piano Man again. I wonder who it is that plays that piano." "How long has it been since he started playing?" Asks Cody. "Around the time we were born." Says Lyndon. "At least thats what my mom says." "Your mom is weird." Says Cody. "Every day that flower on her back changes color. One day its pink, next day its blue, then purple. Its weird. But I like it." After a little while Lyndon looks up again. "We have 20 minutes until school starts." Cody gets another piece of a Tamato Berry and eats it. "Should we head to school?" Asks Cody with his mouth full. "Ya." Says Lyndon. "And don't talk with your mouth full." Cody laughs and they head on their way to school.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Kid

Chapter 2: The New Kid

**Cody and Lyndon are walking to school when a Dragonair bumps into them. "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." "Its ok." Says Lyndon. "Just be careful next time. Ok?" "Ok." The Dragonair rushes off in the way of the school and Cody and Lyndon continue on. "Who was that?" Asks Cody. "I think he might be new here." Says Lyndon. "Maybe we'll meet him at school." Cody and Lyndon get to school seeing other pokemon arriving as well. Kuikku, a female Pidgey, flies in from above and lands on the front steps of the school. Mizu, a male Totodile, runs past Cody and Lyndon. Eventually, they get to the steps of Dragonite Middle School and enter. The school is a typical modern Japanese school with lockers on either side and doors leading to classrooms every 20 lockers. "Hey look." Says Cody "Its that Dragonair that bumped into us outside. What's he looking at?" "It looks like a piece of paper." Says Lyndon. "Maybe its his schedule card." "Lets go talk to him." Says Cody. "We need to have more friends than each other." Cody walks over to the Dragonair. "Hey." "Hi" Says the Dragonair. "Didn't I bump into you?" "Yep." "Sorry again for that. I thought I was late for school." Lyndon walks up behind Cody. "Didn't you know school starts at 10?" Asks Lyndon. "No." Says the Dragonair. "At my old school we would start at 7:30am and end at 2:30pm." "You had 7 hour school days?" Asks Cody. "Ya." Says the Dragonite. "I was shocked when I heard this school had 4 hour school days." "So whats your name?" Asks Cody. "I'm Neo Tokugawa." "I'm Cody Kasai." "I'm Lyndon Kusa." "Nice to meet you." Says Neo. "So. Can you point me to these classes?" Neo shows his schedule card to Cody. "We have all the same classes." Says Cody. "You just follow us." "Ok" Neo follows Cody and Lyndon throughout the school. After school they meet at the steeps of the school. "That was a good day." Says Neo. The piano starts again. "What's that?" "That's the piano guy." Says Cody. "He plays piano music every day." "And hes done it ever since we were born." Says Lyndon. "Wow." Says Neo. "So. . . How long ago was "ever since we were born"? "13 years." Says Cody. "We were born on the same day." "Ya." Says Lyndon. "My mom says that on that day a piano was heard playing Canon in C. Every day since then a piano was heard playing. No one knows where this piano is or the Pokemon who plays it. And every day on our birthdays Canon in C is heard at 10pm exactly." "Wow." Says Neo with surprise. "Talk about special." They all laugh and head back to their homes. Cody and Lyndon walk the same path. "So what do you think about Neo?" Asks Lyndon. "He seems like a cool kid." Says Cody. "I like him. I think we've made a new friend." "I do to." Says Lyndon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Cool Air

Chapter 3: Cool Air

The air is cool and crisp. It has been a few weeks since Fall started and the leaves are changing with vibrant colors. It is the weekend. Cody is up in his room putting on a scarlet scarf. Lyndon is in his room putting on an olive scarf. Cody's mother hands him his bag of Tamato Berries and kisses him on the head as he exits his house. Lyndon is walking down the stairs when his mother stops him. "Lyndon, sweety." Says Mrs. Kusa (Venusaur). "Do you have everything you need?" "Yes mom, don't worry about me. We're just going to the field. We'll be fine." "Ok. Be careful." Lyndon leaves his house. Cody and Lyndon meet up outside the town. "Hey Cody." "Hey Lyndon. You ready to head out?" Asks Cody. "Yep. You?" Asks Lyndon. "Yep." Says Cody. "So we headin to the new field we found?" "Yep" Says Lyndon. "I wonder if anyone else has found it." "Not likely." Says Cody. "its too far out from town." They begin walking down the road to the new field. They pass another field closer to town. Its full of Pokemon. Thats the main reason they don't play in that field. They continue on till they reach the other field. They play there for hours wrestling, messing with the ground, seeing how far they can throw a rock, until they throw a rock too far. "Ow!" Says a voice. "Who threw that?" "I thought you said no one else was here." whispers Lyndon. "No I didn't!" whispers Cody "Hey, you!" Cody and Lyndon look over to see a figure walking over to them. "What do we do?" Asks Cody. "I don't know." Says Lyndon. "Hes already seen us." The figure gets closer and clearer. The figure is a Leavanny. "What do you think you're doing?" Asks the Leavanny. "Chucking rocks. I could have lost an eye!" "Well, we didn't know anyone else was in this field." Says Cody. "Cody!" Says Lyndon. "We are sincerely sorry sir, but if I may ask, what were you doing in this field?" "I was looking for the Piano Man." Says the Leavanny. "The Piano Man?" Says Lyndon. "Yes, the Piano Man" Says the Leavanny. "I've been looking for him for 5 years now. I still can't find him." "Why are you looking for him?" Asks Cody. "Because I met him once." Says the Leavanny. "You met the Piano Man?" Says Cody with a sarcastic grin. "I don't buy it." "I did meet him." Says the Leavanny in a stern voice. "I met him when I was a Sewaddle" "Would you tell us the story?" Asks Lyndon. "Sure." They all sit down. "When I was a Sewaddle I would walk about the forest playing with the wild Pokemon. Then one day, 13 years ago, I heard a piano playing. I couldn't help but to search for it. I searched for weeks until I found him. he was playing something but I don't know what. I just hid in the bushes for a few minutes until he said "Come on out. Don't be afraid. I know you're there Sewaddle." I didn't know what else to do. So I went up to him. He said "I've been waiting for you. Tell me, what brought you out here?" "I heard you playing the piano and I wanted to find out where you were." I said. "Well, you found me." He said. "Now what?" "I don't know." I said. Then he said "I think you should return to your family. I bet they're worried sick." "Ok." I said. "You can come back any time." He said. "I'll be here. I'll always be here. But before you go. What is your name?" "Toshi Bagu." Then he said "See you tomorrow Toshi." So, I left. But, I always returned to him. One day I evolved into Swadloon and I found it harder to find him. He was always in the same spot. Then one day he said "Toshi, One day, you will not be able to find me any more. But, on the day you meet two Pokemon in a field, 5 years after you evolve into a Leavanny, you will hear this song and on that day you will be able to find me again." And he was right. I was never able to find him. I still search for him." Piano Man begins to play. "Wait. That song." Toshi jumps to his feet, leaps over Cody and Lyndon, and runs into the forest behind them. "Hey!" Shouts Cody. "Where you going!?" Toshi ignores them and continues to run through the forest. Running past trees left and right. Jumping over logs and Pokemon, occasionally tripping. The more he runs the closer the music gets. Then he stops right where he hid from the Piano Man before. He moves the foliage out of the way to see the Piano Man playing the same song. "So" Says the Piano Man. "Its been a while Toshi. I missed you." "So." Says Toshi. "You've been here all this time?" "I said I would always be in the same spot and don't you think the air is getting colder?" "Fall started a few weeks ago." Says Toshi. "So it has." Says the Piano Man. "You know, I don't think I ever told you my name."

* * *

Hey. Its me. I would like to say I'm working on chapter 4 right now but I'm in a bit of a writing funk. So It will take me a bit to finish it.


End file.
